Masters of War
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Lord Shen is a father of a newly born Offspring known as Zong. He has too choose between either conquering all of China, or the fate of his young Pride and Joy in which he has protected for many months against his abusive Mother Xion. A sudden Reanimation of Kung Fu Panda 2, only with a different Plot line...
1. Chapter 1 Lord Shen's Pride & Joy

The eyes of a newly born hatchling, has just opened upon the ruins of his hatched egg. Within the light of the doorway he laughs playfully at Peacock Figure that is consumed by Light, and watched as wings reached out and softly picked him up. The light soon dimmed out revealing lord Shen, who smiled at his newly born future ruler too take his place at Gongman City if he should die.

"Ah, who's a cute little baby, you are, yes you are, yes you are." Shen said happily while tickling his son with a feather. He couldn't help but smile as the Infant laughed and hugged his feather. "Lord Shen" Shen's happy mood turned fowl when he was interrupted.

"This Better be good Boss Wolf." He hissed in a silent way so his son couldn't hear. "We searched everywhere, we can't find your Finance." Shen's growled beneath his breath, but let it go.

"Why would she miss the birth of my son?" Boss Wolf couldn't help but Shrug, not even he knew the answer too that. "We don't know Lord Shen, but she must really didn't want this future ruler."

At one point Shen covered the giggling Infant Eyes with his Wing, and kung fu'ed Boss Wolf, back towards the gate, than moved his wings too cover the Infants ears. "Find Xion, My son will see his mother now…NOWWW!" Boss Wolf responded quickly and raced as Shen continued too Chant Now, repeatedly.

Boss Wolf disappeared within seconds, which Gave Shen time too continue enjoying his newly born son, but than Shen looked sad when he say his son looked worried, "Mama," He said in first words. Shen wiped the tears with his wing. "Don't worry my son your mother will be here soon." He said as the baby starting tearing a bit. "She better." Shen snapped from within his mind.

"D-Daddy," The Infant than spoke in final words, as he hugged his wing, again. "You've learn too speak quite quickly, I'm very proud." Shen said having too smile at this discovery.

Just than a women's struggles were heard coming there way. "Get your filthy Wolf paws off me." She screamed, as Shen turned too glare at Xion that was being forced over too him by 2 of his wolves with Boss Wolf walking along side.

"Quiet!" Snapped Boss Wolf, as the 3 stopped in front of Lord Shen. The female Peacock Xion was released from the grasps of the wolvs, and was tossed too the ground. She looked up too see Shen was not pleased at all.

Just than Shen gently handed the baby Peacock too one of his wolves. The wolf holding the baby watched as he tried too reach for Shen. "Daddy will be with you again I promise." After patting the Infant, he than focused his attention on the wolves.

"Take my Son, and leave us." He ordered, as all 3 wolves bowed, in loyalty and made there way towards the gate, leaving only Xion and Shen at the top.

Xion, just stared at the infant who smiled happily at her, only too receive a cold glare."And just where were you when our newly born son had just hatched?!" Shen demanded, with intense cold in his voice.

Xion just responded with a glare. "I was out there making a life like I always wanted. I never wanted a stupid kid." "Well we brought him into this world, weather you like it or not." Shen Snapped. "What use is he too us?!" Xion argued back, "We should desert him, he will never learn kung fu."

"He is my son, and he is not going anywhere!" Shen snapped moving his face closer than ever too hers. "Shen you have always been too soft when it came too Kids, why don't you go back too your room and continue experimenting on fire works, too cause destruction." Xion demanded moving her face against his.

The 2 can feel each others breaths striking there beaks. "That can wait, I have a child now, I have responsibility, something you don't have." Shen snorted back releasing his head from the female Peacock's and turned his back towards her.

"Oh yea, well how are you supposed too become the ruler of Gongman City, when you've got a brat in your way." Shen responded too Xion's words in frustration, and with sudden kick, had the female Peackock's neck in his feet. "He's both of our child, and if you do anything too him, or even look at him funny, you shall pay up with your life." After Shen spoke what he had too say, he released Xion, from his grasp and walked down the hill, leaving Xion too cough from Shen's powerful grasp.

Upon return Lord Shen was greeted warmly by his infant son whom was happy too be back in the wings of his father. "You still have too name him." Boss Wolf reminded only too receive another glare from Shen.

Boss Wolf braced for another Kung Fu attack, but instead was given a kick in the face. "Zong, I'll call him Zong." Shen said smiling at the little Zong who appeared too be taking a liking too that name.

3 months later, Shen was in his lab experimenting ways in order too create weapons from fire works, his son ran in and hugged his back. "Hey Dad, can I help" he asked excitedly attempting too reach for one of the fireworks, only too be stopped by his father's wing. "No, these are not toys my son, these can seriously injure you." Shen warned looking down at the powder for the firecrackers.

"Dad, what dose injure mean?" Zong asked in confusion, only too receive a rub on his head from Shen's wing. "Something that I don't want, let's leave like that okay."

"So what are you doing Dad," Zong than asked in excitement, sitting alongside Shen. "I'm trying too find out ways that we can earn our rightful places in all of China." Shen answered reading a scroll.

"Do you think we'll ever get our place?" Zong than asked, only too receive a smile from Shen. "We will my son, what I'm doing will make that happen." Unknowing too both Shen and Zong, there conversation was being heard secretly by the King and Queen of Gongman City, also known as Shen's parents, and Zong's grand parents.

The Queen gripped her husband more worried than ever. "Darling I'm worried about my son." The king than wrapped her wings around his wife as comfort. "So am I, we better talk too Shen's Nanny, she could probably tell us why Shen is acting this way."

The 2 left in search for the Soothsayer, whom was performing her usual meditations. "Soothsayer, we ask of your presences concerning our son." The King started off. The Soothsayer turned around, and smiled. "I'm glad that you 2 have come, there is something that I must show you back at the palace." The Soothsayer than lead the couple back into the palace in the throne room.

Meanwhile back in the throne room. The Soothsayer unleashed her vision in smoke. "Your son is planning on wanting more than just Gongman City, he is developing powder that can and will be used for destruction." Shen's parents both gasped, as the Soothsayer continued.

However while the Soothsayer was discussing Lord's Shen's fate, Shen and Zong were just walking into the Throne room, while they were discussing it. "Dad, what are you going too make with these new experiments?" Zong asked, Shen closed his eyes and did some thinking he never actually thought of it yet.

"I'm not so sure Zong, I will tell you when I come up with the solu-" the Soothsayer's cut off Shen's words, in which sparked him too notice his nanny talking with his parents. At one point Shen dashed behind a pillar and hid himself. "Dad what is it-" Zong was cut off by his fathers wings. In response Shen shakes his head, telling him too remain silent. He than continued his gaze on the Soothsayer and his parents.

"If your son continues down his dark path, he will be defeated by a warrior of black and White." Shen's parents now horrified looked at the Soothsayer, "Are you certain of this?" The king asked hopping that she was wrong. "I am your highness." The Soothsayer responded back.

Shen hearing the whole thing turns too his son, and released his wing from his beak. "Dad who is this warrior of black and white?" Zong asked a bit terrified as Shen quietly crept him out off the throne, without anyone noticing.

Unknown too either Shen of Zong, the Soothsayer continued on speaking on Shen's fate, one that he would miss. "I fear that Young Shen will also lose his son, if he also continues down this dark path. The warrior of black and white will come for him, in order too draw Shen out. That is where he will meet his defeat." Just the thought of there grand son being endanger put Shen's parents into even more panic than ever.

Shen than reached his quarters and grabbed his sword spinning it around in his wing.

"I know just who it is, and I'm never going too let myself be defeated by them." She answered as he began too walk outside, "Dad can I come?" Zong asked blocking his path.

"No my son Its too dangerous, stay with my parents until I get back." Shen ordered rubbing his head, and leaving the palace with large quality of wolves.


	2. Chapter 2 Banishment

Shen and the large pack raced throughout the trees at such a fast speed, where they reached a wide open space containing a large hill, and village. Populating the village were a large quality of Pandas, all farmers.

Shen watched from the hills, just the site of the Panda's made him wanna puke. Boss Wolf arrived on Shen's side. "What's the plan?" he asked with concern, while Shen continued too eye the village of working Pandas.

"All Pandas will be slaughtered, there shall be no warrior of black and white, my fate changes today." Shen answered with even more coldness in his voice than when he threatened Xion.

Shen than turned his attentions on too Boss Wolf. "Start by burning the village, than kill any Panda you see." He ordered as Boss Wolf and the other Wolves, lit there torches, among some that even lit flaming arrows, ready too be fired.

"No Panda is going too survive Lord Shen." Stated Boss wolf, as Shen turn back towards the village. "The rein of the Panda, ends today."

Without hesitation, Shen leaped from the mountain peak and charged towards the village followed by the wolves.

The Pandas, who were working, and harvesting a large gathering of crops, were startled, by a large verity of flaming arrows, coming out of the skies, and burning down buildings.

In a state of panic the pandas began too run, only for some too be caught by the invading wolves. Shen broke through one of the flaming buildings, twirling his sword before signaling the other wolves too attack.

A Small infant Panda, all alone horrifed on what is happening too his village, is than spotted by Shen. "Get them all!" He yelled, revealing his Peacock feathers.

Without questions asked, Boss Wolf, and another wolf leaped in an attempt too kill the Infant panda, but a much larger one arrived in front armed with a rake, and swatted both wolves away.

This attack left Shen stunned. Shen quickly regained his senses and listend too what the big Panda had too say, too a younger female panda. "Take Our son, and run away! Go!" He ordered.

The mother panda grabbed her infant son, and made a break for the forest. In fact she was so quick, that the Infant lost his toy in the debris of the village.

Shen eyed the mother panda, and attempted too pursue, but was blocked by the father Panda.

He than readied himself for battle. "Expect no mercy panda!" He snapped in a cold voice and lunged his sword down on the father Panda, in which the blade clashed with the rake.

Shen quickly responded by kung fu moves, smacking his tale against the father panda, and was about too finish him off, but the father panda quickly dashed out of the way, and kicked Shen in the stomach sending him flying back.

The father panda, than charged at Shen, with the rake aiming for his head, but Shen dodged, and responded with his sword.

Shen kicked the father Panda away, and with speed slashed his sword through a burning wooden piller, but missing the father panda.

The father Panda than quickly used this one flaw, as his advantage and punched the young lord in the beak sending him sliding backwards, in the ash from right below his Peacock feet.

The Father panda, than lunged forward again, and began too swing his rake so fast, that even Shen had trouble keeping up with it, but this still would not be enough too stop the young lord.

In a quick response the young lord Screeched loudly causing the father Panda, too cover his ears from the intense sound waves.

Seeing this as a moment too finish off the large panda once and for all, Shen lounges his sword towards the distracted panda, but the father panda quickly regained his senses and smacked the young lord away causing him too slide close too the fire.

Though he did not reach the fire, large burning embers from the flames jumped onto the young lord's feet, causing severe burns.

"What?!" He cried, as he struggled too put out the burns on his feet. The father panda leaped for the final kill against Shen, but the young lord glared, and kicked him away sending him flying on the other side of the flames.

Immediately after wiping the remaining burning embers off his feet, the young lord, dashed over the flames, but was startled. The large panda was gone.

"Pathetic panda. He's pretty much dead anyways" Shen snapped eyeing a trail of blood on the ground heading out into the woods ahead.

Just than Boss wolf arrived. "We have devoured every panda in the village, all but one." Shen's glances quickly focused onto the spot where the mother panda had fled. "Find and kill her, no panda shall survive." He ordered pointing his sword at the direction where the mother had ran.

"Yes Lord Shen" Boss Wolf replied, as he led the pack of wolves into the forests following the tracks left by the mother panda.

Shen followed closely from behind keeping an eye in every direction, but he knew for a fact that he was hot on the trailed.

Just than the wolves roared as they saw the mother panda waving too them. "Kill her!" Shen cried, as the Wolves chased the mother panda into the forests, followed closely by the young lord.

The mother panda, ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but the snow made it more and more difficult.

Just than the wolves leaped up at her and lunged her down the hill, where she was devoured, with Shen watching from above in amusement.

"It is finsished than." He commented, before looking up in the sky. "The Warrior of Black & White is no more!"

Later back at Gongman City, Zong was playing with some of the wooden swords that Shen had made him for his birthday, until he heard the sounds of wolves returning too the palace.

Excited Zong dropped the wooden sword and raced towards the window too see his father had returned.

As fast the young Peacock raced down and jumped too hug Shen who had just opened the door. Zong can see he was filled with much pride.

"Daddy did you beat the mean Black and White things." He asked with a huge smile on his face. "I sure have son. I have given China a great future." Shen answered with even more pride than when he first came in.

Shen than looked up and caught wiff of his parents. "Mother father, the Soothsayers words will never come true, I have changed the fate of our whole family. I also made China free of all pandas."

The young lord was epecting them too be proud, but in there faces, were nothing more than horror.

"Grandma grandpa, is everthing alright" Zong asked a bit worried. Shen couldn't help but stare with a bit of worry himself.

Finally Shen's father broke the silence. "The Soothsayer was right, you have completely gone dark Shen. Your filled with so much of it, you slaughtered innocent pandas. We did not raise you for this."

Shen gasped at his fathers words. "But grandpa, daddy was only trying too protect our family and pride." Zong spoke up hopping that his words would relax the elder Peacock, but the elder took no notice of him.

"Shen you have shamed us, you have shamed your honor, and you shamed most of all your son. You are banished from Gongman City forever." The King announced with many armed guards arriving behind him.

"You can't banish me!" Shen snapped, "I was destined too rule Gongman City, and who will look after my son, while I'm gone Huh!" The king didn't answer and ordered the guards too remove the young lord from his throne and outside, the city gates.

"You have made the biggest mistake you 2, I will have my revenge, my son, and all of China in the Wake." He cried out too his parents before leaving with the wolves.

Zong couldn't help but tear from right behind Shen's parents as he watched his father, disappear beyond the hills.


End file.
